Wishes
by Amu Tsukiyomi
Summary: All she wished for was to see him and when it seemed like she wouldn't have that wish granted, she started to daydream.


Yup, I'm back and yup, I've not updated NNT... I have no motivation and I feel terrible about it...

I started to write this and it seemed to fit Amu and Ikuto.

* * *

It was the weekend and she had nothing to do. She'd been in her bedroom for most of the day, trying vainly to think of things to do and when she did, she felt no motivation to do them. The previous night she had seen her boyfriend and the only thing she really wanted to do was be sitting somewhere with her head on his shoulder with his arms wrapped protectively around her, but since she didn't live close enough that she could walk to his house, she was stuck at home.

This happened every time she got to see him, the next day, no matter what she had to do, the only thing she would want to do is see him again. Sure, she'd get the other things done, but the whole time while she was in class or reading a book, she'd be really only paying half of the attention she should be, thinking of him.

She turned over onto her side, another thought of him filling her mind as she sighed n frustration. Why did she have to live so far from him? Since she couldn't see him right then, she decided to call him, but he didn't answer his phone and she decided to not leave a message. She knew it was a selfish wish, but she wanted to live next to him and be able to see him every day.

Wrapping herself tighter in her comforter, she decided to daydream instead, creating a vision to keep her from feeling too lonely.

* * *

They were in a park, sitting together under a large willow tree next to a beautiful lake. Leaned up against the tree trunk, she had her head resting in he crook of his neck as she looked at the lake. His arm was wrapped around her, his hand intertwined with hers as he lightly kissed her head. She felt completely at peace, completely safe sitting there in his arms. At that exact moment there was no place she'd rather be.

As they sat there, no one came and bothered them, no one called her away and she was happy. She was able to be somewhere and have him all to herself, not having the mere presence of others to keep her from relaxing completely. Selfishly she wished that she had him all to herself like this all of the time. When she was with him it did not matter where it was, that was when she was the happiest.

The wind calmly blew through the leaves, making her a little cold in her dress. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She wanted to make him feel as loved as her made her feel. There were so many people who couldn't understand why she loved him, but whether or not they understood didn't matter to her. She loved him, all of him, because he was himself, because he made her feel safe and loved and just because she loved him. If others had a problem with it, she didn't care. To her the fact the he was older didn't matter and if people thought she was crazy for thinking this, she wasn't worried. She knew that they would never understand.

He held her a little closer, keeping her warm. She smiled at the small gesture that spoke volumes. Lifting her head she looked at him as he stared off into the distance. She thought that he was perfect and nothing about him was flawed, even if he might not agree with her. He was what kept her sane; feeling like nothing could ever harm her. That feeling was something no one else had ever made her feel and in it's newness she had been shy and confused. She'd never dealt with someone who loved her like he did and she hadn't known what to do with it. But over time she grown used to the feeling and it had become something she depended upon. She trusted him like no one else. So many people had broken her trust and she had over time become someone who rarely gave someone her complete and total trust. Her complete trust in him made her know that he would do everything he could to make sure she felt safe and it almost made her want to cry.

She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent. He was someone who she wanted to completely understand, to know as much as she possibly could about. Sometimes she would question why she loved him, trying to figure out just what was it about him that made her love him so much. She knew that her love for him wasn't an entirely conscious thing. There was something, something she could not pinpoint, that compelled her to love him.

It had taken her a long time to realize that she loved him; despite all of the messages her subconscious had been sending her. Then again, she thought, she was rather oblivious about some of the things her subconscious tried to tell her.

It had felt like she'd not seen him in forever when he had picked her up earlier, even thought she had seen him only the day before. Soon his even breathing and strong arms wrapped around her were sending her to sleep. Vainly she struggled to stay awake, not wanting to miss a second of her time with him, but his comforting presence soon won out and she fell asleep.

* * *

The buzzing of her alarm suddenly jolted her awake. Somewhere during the middle of her daydream she had fallen asleep and started to dream. The dream had left her feeling well rested and completely calm; even if he wasn't there in person he could always make her day better. She looked at the time and saw that it was three in the afternoon.

Sleepily sitting up, she stretched and made no move to leave her bed. Looking down at the shirt he'd given her so long ago, she couldn't help but smile. She had taken to wearing the shirt as much as possible, especially when he had been gone for three weeks over the summer at a music camp. Somehow the shirt had the same seemingly mystical powers of making her feel safe and that was why she would always wear his shirt, just so that even when she couldn't see him, there was something of his with her.

Suddenly her phone started to ring. She picked it up and saw who was calling. Stifling a shriek of joy, she answered her phone.

* * *

Much later she had gotten dressed and was waiting excitedly in her living room. He'd called and told her that he was going to take her somewhere, but no matter how much she begged and pleaded, he wouldn't tell her where. It had felt like some god had granted her wish to see him and she thanked any god she could think of for granting it.

Hearing the doorbell, she was pulled from her thoughts and quickly jumped up, practically running to the door. Calming herself, she opened the door, mentally screamed in joy that he was really there and walked out. She immediately hugged her boyfriend and then took his hand as they walked to his car.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Good, bad, indifferent? Tell me what you think.

J'ai écrit ceci tout en pensant à vous. Quelques choses ont été changées pour adapter les caractères, mais tous les sentiments et sentiments sont au sujet de vous.


End file.
